A driver of a vehicle typically recognizes various situations in an upcoming driving scene (e.g., going straight, navigating a curve, a right turn, a left turn, a junction, etc.) according to a change in the road situation, judges what kind of driving operation should be performed based on the recognition, and performs a driving operation based on the judgment result. The recognition, judgment, and driving operation are frequently performed during traveling.
The judgment based on the recognizing action and recognition for the upcoming driving scene uses a significantly large amount of driving resources of the driver (i.e., increasing a driving load). JP2013-250663A discloses a device which provides, when a driving scene is changed, information according to a driving scene after the change.
It may be desirable to provide the driver with assisting information for the upcoming driving scene in advance, when reducing the amount of driving resources used at a timing of the recognizing action. However, if the providing timing of the assisting information for the upcoming driving scene is not suitable, it may cause a problem such as the driver not being able to fully understand the assisting information, and thereby some kind of measures are desired.